Back Again
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: Harry goes back later in life to find the ressurection stone. And before destroying it, he speaks to someone who deserves more than a few 'thank you's and apologies. After all, without him, defeating Voldemort would have been impossible.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination._

**Back Again**

Harry Potter stumbled back through the forbidden forest, attempting to let his memory guide him. From what little he remembered, he was very close.

"Lumos." He uttered, and his wand lit up immediately, the orb of blue light radiating in the darkness of the forest. Even when there was nearly nothing to fear, the place managed to frighten him still.

He continued to crunch on the twigs and leaves, occasionally hearing the noises of thestrals, or the trampling hooves of centaurs. It was a most odd feeling; like he belonged here, and also like he didn't.

Suddenly, something on the forest floor gleamed in the light, and with a leap of his heart, he realized it was the resurrection stone, covered by a few small twigs. He bent and picked it up, his hands feeling a little numb.

He looked at the black stone and clenched it tightly, envisioning who he wanted to see within his mind. When he opened his eyes, he saw Severus Snape standing before him, light and gleaming ghostly, looking just as stern as always.

"Snape." He said simply, not knowing how else to begin. His old potions master looked at him emotionlessly and raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't have known I was the last horcrux without your help. I never would have beat Voldemort." He continued slowly, and watched as Snape stared on, still silent.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you." Harry said in almost a whisper, that seemed to be swallowed by the darkness around him. An errant thought ran through his mind, reminding him that he had once been at this very spot, ready to die.

"Looking for a prize, Potter? _Thank you_ doesn't change anything." Snape said in his dull, drawn out tone. The words had venom infused in them.

"I know that. But I thought you should know." Harry explained. Snape narrowed his eyes slightly, but did nothing other than cross his transparent arms.

"Anything else?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"I know you loved my mother more than anything. And you hated my dad just as much. You made the second part very clear, Professor." Harry said with a small smirk, calling someone professor for the first time in years.

"I can't say I hate my dad. In fact, I do love him, even though I never knew him. But what I will say is that he was wrong to do what he did to you. You never harmed him, or did anything to my mom. All you ever did was be perfectly kind to her." Harry went on to say, and watched as Snape's strong glare faltered. Pain flashed in his eyes.

"I did everything for her." Snape said coldly, and Harry nodded.

"But after everything my dad did to you, and all you felt after she chose him, you still tried to protect her with everything you had. And you still protected me."

"I protected you for her sake, don't get arrogant Potter." Snape interrupted, sounding like he had all those years ago.

"I know that as well. But you didn't have to. I caused you a lot of trouble that, after watching your memories in the pensieve, I regretted more than anything. I'll admit I was cocky at times, and was the source of more problems than solutions. I apologize for that." Harry admitted.

Snape raised his eyebrow further, but said nothing. For a moment, the forest's noises filled their silence, not awkwardly, but not comfortably either.

"I loved her more than I could ever convey in the memories I gave you." Severus said suddenly. Harry looked at him to see sadness on his features, and nodded.

"And then she picked that father of yours. And they thought they were safe from him. I tried to warn her. To protect her. But Dumbledore was convinced they'd be fine. Like he said, I put my faith in the wrong people." Snape admitted, and although he looked devastated, his voice remained its calm drone.

"I may have treated you with... less respect than I should have. You just reminded me too much of him. In reality, you possess many qualities of hers also. Especially her-"

"Eyes. I know." Harry said.

"I was going to say bravery." Severus said, and Harry, taken aback, searched for something to say.

After a small silence, Snape cocked his head to the side, probably wondering why they were still there.

"Ginny and I have three children now." Harry stated, and Snape looked as though he wanted to roll his eyes.

"Two sons and a daughter. James Sirius is our oldest." He said, and Severus sighed irratably.

"Our youngest is Lily Luna." He said and watched as the other man's expression softened, and looked almost respectful.

"And your middle?" Snape asked, although he didn't seem interested at all.

"Albus Severus." Harry said.

Snape's expression changed dramatically, from surprise to confusion. His eyes widened emotionally.

"Named after two of the bravest men I ever knew." Harry explained.

Severus Snape seemed to be at a loss for words for the first time in his... well, this probably wasn't considered his life anymore.

"I..."

"I wish Ron was here. He always wanted to see you speechless." Harry said, attempting to fill the gap of tension. Snape didn't say anything, but a smirk seemed to flicker across his lips.

The forest filled the silence once more, and Harry knew what he needed to do.

"Anyway, I'm going to destroy this, so nobody finds it. I just thought there was something I needed to do first." Harry said and watched as Snape furrowed his brows.

"And telling me all this was it?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head. He enclosed the stone in his hand once more, and shut his eyes. When he opened them a fraction of a second later, he, along with Snape, saw Lily Potter standing in the forest.

Harry saw Snape's facade crumble as he saw the woman he had loved for so long, stand before him once again.

"Hello Harry." Lily said kindly, and he smiled at her, before she turned to Snape.

"Severus." She said simply. Snape's eyes were suddenly very glossy.

"Lily..." He said, and choked back a sob.

Harry watched as Lily smiled at him, and he knew it was best to go. Silently, he turned around and left the two behind him, keeping the stone in his hand, letting them have the time they needed.

As he walked through the forbidden forest, passing broken trees, Grop's old chain and the occasional large spider, Harry was left with the feeling that finally, Severus Snape might just have a smile on his face.

And that was a miracle in itself, he supposed.


End file.
